


Covet

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of past Hook and Regina, But he’s scum and lesbianism prevails!, F/F, Jealousy, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: Emma finds out that Hook and Regina once had a thing and gets jealous... of Hook. Swan Queen.





	Covet

**Author's Note:**

> I’m supposed to be working on my Supernova but here we are! Please let me know what you think!

“I’d wager Ruby is wild, passionate, and insatiable.” Hook murmured as he leered over his pancakes at the waitress cleaning the bar top.

 

Emma rolled her eyes instead of deigning that with a response. She knew what he was trying to do with this ridiculous game he was playing but Emma was never one for jealousy. Her partners either wanted her or they didn’t and she refused to beg for their attention. Until Killian, that is. Somehow, Emma found herself being too agreeable just so he wouldn’t be upset and tried to change so many aspects of her personality, wardrobe, and actions just to please him. Since Henry left to travel the realms in search of a purpose and Emma and Hook were spending much more time alone, she started to notice just how submissive she’d gotten over the years. But jealousy? It still wasn’t a factor.

 

She saw his hook glint in front of her face and noticed the tip pointing toward Lily, who had just entered the diner and was plopping down into a seat across from her mother.

 

“Lily seems like she’d be feisty in bed.” He said with a small, dirty chuckle. If only he knew just how intimately Emma was aware of Lily’s feistiness.

 

Sarcastically, Emma pointed toward the drowsy dwarf at the bar whose head was bobbing back and forth in a tug of war with sleep. “I bet Sleepy is a real treat for the ladies and gents of Storybrooke. If he can keep his eyes open for the five minutes needed, that is.”

 

It was direct jab at her husband’s love making but he didn’t notice, too egotistical to realize he had shortcomings—quite literally—and too focused on Ruby’s ass in right denim. Dorothy was seething from behind the counter and Emma grimaced apologetically in her direction before slightly nudging his arm.

 

The door to the diner chimed and in strutted the Mayor in her tight black skirt and fitted red silk blouse. Emma stared for a second too long to be appropriate but Hook didn’t notice that either. His eyes were also on Regina as he grunted.

 

Emma cleared her throat and jokes, “And I bet her Majesty has some tricks up her sleeve in bed too.”

 

She expected his patented huff that always made an appearance whenever Emma complimented her best friend. What she didn’t expect was the words he said next.

 

“Her majesty was something indeed.” He licked his lips grotesquely as his eyes glossed over, like he’s submerged in a memory.

 

Emma sputtered, “W—What?”

 

He whipped his gaze back to Emma and smiled lecherously as he explained, “The Queen was quite a skilled rider and that fact did not only apply to horses, love.”

 

“How the hell would you know?” Emma asked incredulously. There was undoubtedly a pit in her stomach but she couldn’t place the reason for it.

 

“Swan, Regina and I have satiated each others’ thirst many a time over the course of our history.” He flicked his eyes back toward the center of the diner but Emma was frozen, staring at the smirk on his lips and not believing the words that came from them. He continued to egg her on. “She once found me for a job. Stepped out of her carriage in a tight red outfit and beckoned me to join her. The uneven terrain wasn’t the only thing making that carriage rock that day.”

 

Emma’s hands fisted in the loose, floral material of her blouse until her knuckles turned white. “You... slept with Regina?”

 

He chuckled. “We did many things, love, but sleep was not one of them.”

 

A tearing sound startled them both. Emma felt a breeze on her belly and looked down to see a large portion of her blouse tattered in her still fisted hand and the gaping hole it left behind.

 

“Good lord, love. Buy brand name.” Killian leaned over to pluck the fabric from her fist with a tug and used it to wipe down his hook.

 

She diffused her desire to rip his throat out and with a wave of her hand replaced her shirt entirely. A muted floral shirt became a black tank top and her trusty red leather jacket.

 

She growled at his nonchalant inspection of his silver hand attachment, like he didn’t drop a bomb on her seconds before. His words were driving her insane but she couldn’t put her finger on why. Was she protective of Regina’s reputation? Was she angry with him for constantly baiting and manipulating her? Was she frustrated by him entirely? But then why didn’t his flirtatious looks at Ruby and Lily bother her?

 

She felt her stomach tense and pushed away her plate. She wasn’t hungry anymore, just confused and miffed. He picked up his fork and started inhaling his breakfast, and Emma stared at him with enough heat to melt the side of his head.

 

But then she heard Regina’s melodic laugh from across the roomand her anger drained away. With that, she realized just why she’d been angry enough to essentially tear her blouse in half at the thought of her husband and her best friend.

 

She wasn’t jealous that her husband has been with someone else.

 

She was jealous that Regina had.

 

And that thought was enough to send her flying out of the booth and out the front door of the diner, ignoring Hook’s questions and shouts of her name as the metal door slammed closed behind her. She made it half a block before a hand wrapped around her bicep. She turned to find the last person she wanted to face after that realization.

 

Regina was staring at her with concern. Her soft brown eyes were piercing into her as her hand squeezed the leather covered arm under it. “Emma, are you alright? You ran out of there pretty frantically... the pirate seemed upset.”

 

Hearing her mention him just caused those nasty images of them together to flash to mind and she shook her head, suddenly feeling queasy. She swallowed the excess saliva in her mouth and took a deep breath. “I’m... I don’t know.”

 

“Emma?”

 

“He told me about you two.” Emma explains halfheartedly.

 

Regina’s hand dropped as her brows furrowed. “I swear to you, Miss Swan, there is nothing between the pirate and I.”

 

And, god, that’s the last thing Emma had been worried about. She knew Regina wouldn’t sleep with Killian now, not after all their territorial snipping and mutual dislike that grew since Cora was around and especially if Regina thought it would hurt Emma. Clearly it would hurt, just not because her husband stepped out on her.

 

“No, no... he told me about your history.” Emma clarified, though Regina’s posture stayed tense.

 

“Ah, I see...” Regina shifted on her high black heels uncomfortably. “I can only apologize. If I could go back and change it, I would, Emma, but—“

 

“I’m not mad!” Emma blurted suddenly. “I’m just... jealous, I guess.”

 

“Oh,” Regina murmured, shifting in her shoes again, “Well, you have no reason to be. The swashbuckler only has eyes for you.”

 

Which was an incorrect statement in every way Emma looked at it. His eyes tended to wander all over the place, especially when Tink was around, and she did have a reason to be jealous, because her dirtbag of a husband had experienced sex with Regina and she hadn’t. Because Emma was stupid and blind and too afraid to go after what she really wanted.

 

She was stupid but she couldn’t let that misconception slide.

 

“That’s not why I’m jealous... it’s not about him.”

 

“Then what’s the issue? I promise you I’m not lusting after his mediocre skills in bed!” Regina huffed heatedly then pursed her lips with regret. “That was—“

 

“A hundred percent on the money.” Emma chuckled ruefully. “But, uh, no, that isn’t the issue.”

 

“Are we going to talk in circles all afternoon, Miss Swan? Spit it out.” The rare emergence of her surname had Emma jolting forward to grab the brunette’s fisted hand. She pulled at the tense fingers until they unfurled and interlaced them with her own.

 

“I’m—“ Emma spied Hook stomping toward them over Regina’s shoulder. “Listen, I have to take care of something. Can I come by your office later?”

 

Regina sighed, seemingly frustrated and maybe even worried about the state of their friendship. “Of course, dear. You don’t have to ask.”

 

* * *

 

 

Regina hated afternoons at the office, more so than mornings. She was definitely a morning person and hopped out of bed with enough energy to carry her through endless amounts of paperwork, citizen complaints, and meetings. But she crashed like Emma Swan trying to leave Storybrooke on her first night in town after lunch and struggled to stay focused.

 

On that day, her attention span was even more wonky. Ever since Emma confessed to feeling jealous about her sexual history with her husband, she felt uneasy, like a huge change to their relationship was speeding toward them. A negative change, if the pit in her stomach was any indication.

 

Emma seemed to firmly believe it had nothing to do with Hook but what else could it be? Regina spent years trailing after the Sheriff like a love sick puppy, especially after Henry left them behind, but Emma never showed any interest in her flirtatious advances. Usually Regina was met with wide eyes and a stuttered excuse as to why she suddenly had to leave.

 

So it couldn’t be that she was jealous of Hook... could it? Regina shook her head.

 

“That line of thinking will only lead to heartache.” She whispered to herself as she shuffled the papers she just signed into a folder. 

 

By the time she heard heavy footsteps outside her office door, she’d already slashed her hopes to a stump and had convinced herself that it was all a misunderstanding. So when Emma pranced into the room with a disarming smile, Regina lifted her hand, stopping the blonde mid-stride.

 

“I have to say something.” Regina began sternly. She rose from her seat behind her desk and pulled on the cuffs of her blazer. “Our friendship has become much too important to me and I will not allow the questionable decisions I made a long time ago, especially ones that involve the pirate, to ruin it. I’m sorry for whatever confusion, jealousy, or angst this has caused you and I certainly don’t want to cause you an strife. I hope we can just move past this like reasonable adults.”

 

Emma quirked a brow, looking much too amused for Regina’s liking. “Are you done?”

 

Regina gritted her teeth. “Yes, Miss Swan. Unlike you, I can be succinct.”

 

“Detract the claws, Madame Mayor.” Emma joked and took several steps forward until they were practically nose-to-nose, breathing each other’s air. “I’m going to say stuff now and I’d really appreciate if you didn’t interrupt and let me get it all out.”

 

“I make no promises, dear.” Regina’s tone was suddenly low and deep. “You can be quite idiotic at times.”

 

Emma hummed. “Finally... something we can agree on apparently.” Emma chuckled self deprecatingly before she reached over to clasp Regina’s slightly clammy hand in her sure grip, like she was attempting to recreate the moment before Hook had interrupted.

 

Regina analyzed the small frown on Emma’s thin lips with concern. “What’s going on, Emma?”

 

Emma heaved out a heavy breath and squeezed the trembling fingers surrounded by her own. “Usually, when a husband reveals a past affair with his wife’s best friend, the wife tends to get jealous, maybe miffed, probably frustrated. And I was, but not because of him.”

 

Emma connected their gazes and smiled at the stupefied look she found on Regina’s face. “I was so friggin’ miffed that he got to see you like that... that he got to be with you in a way I want to be with you.” She ignored the soft gasp from the brunette to add, “And fuck, Regina, my world flipped on its axis.”

 

“Emma, I...” Regina trailed off, her mouth hung wide open and her fingers painfully constricting Emma’s. Those wide brown eyes were wet as she stared and stared and stared. She never imagined this moment actually happening, never dared to hope for anything more than Emma’s friendship, especially after her engagement and subsequent marriage. But now... Emma’s world wasn’t the only one rocked.

 

“I wasted so much time, Regina. I wasted years that we could’ve been happy, knowingly in love, starting our happy ending together. And I couldn’t wait any longer.” Emma smiled, her lips wobbling and trembling as her eyes burned and watered under the weight of the moment. “I told him I want a divorce, that we’re over, that I’ve been in love with you for so long and that I had been blind. Our marriage... it never felt right but it felt alright, and I thought that was all that was available to me. But even if you don’t feel like I do, I just... I needed to do this. For me.”

 

The brunette suddenly burst out laughing, the melodic sounding coated in disbelief and shock, and Emma jerked back, looking slightly affronted. Regina pulled her back into her body and tried to stifle the laughter. “I’m not laughing at you, I promise. I’m simply in shock right now, Emma. I never thought you’d ever return these feelings.”

 

“Return?” Emma repeated hopefully.

 

“Yes, Miss Swan. Keep up, will you?” Regina joked as she used her free hand to encircle Emma’s waist. “This isn’t one-sided. I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

“Sorry I’m late.” Emma smiled cheekily.

 

Regina hummed playfully as her eyes darted from Emma’s bright eyes to parted lips then leaned in to lightly kiss her. It was soft and barely there, and it was so uncharacteristic of their relationship, but it was perfect. Soon, though, the kiss gained momentum and Emma’s tongue slid into Regina’s mouth only to pull back with a nip of her teeth on Regina’s lower lip. Regina groaned against Emma, her hips starting a slow, sensual rhythm as they thrusted against pointed, jean-covered hip bones.

 

“Emma...” Regina pleaded breathily into the kiss and Emma, without disconnecting, steered them back toward the couches where they had one of their first arguments. At the time, Regina had been hard, wearing a mask of anger, but now she laid bare and vulnerable and with enough beauty to render Emma speechless.

 

It was fitting that they would start the rest of their lives in the same spot where their animosity first took precedent.

 

Emma reached under Regina’s skirt and groaned when she encountered soaked panties. She was practically ordered to take them off by the aroused Mayor, and who was she to deny that demand? Once the panties were shucked toward the armchair, Emma’s fingers quested through Regina’s slit, drawing a heated hiss and plea for more.

 

“Just take me, Miss Swan. You can tease me later.” Regina’s hand slithered into Emma’s hair and fisted the blonde locks to pull Emma into a hard kiss. Twin groans vibrated through their bodies as Emma’s sunk two fingers into Regina and started to pump slowly. Her thumb started circling against her pulsing clit and the ministrations had Regina bucking into her hand, faster and harder until they were forehead-to-forehead and panting in each other’s mouths.

 

Regina came hard, with a loud cry of Emma’s name. Her back was arched, her hair was tousled, her hips were gyrating, her lipstick was smudged, and, oh yeah, Emma thanked her lucky stars that she got to personally witness Regina’s riding skills.

 

As Regina flipped her onto her back, Emma took a second to remember that special forgetting spell she knew would come in handy later because her low down soon-to-be ex-husband had no right to this visual.

 

Well, she’d cross that bridge when she got there... most likely after Regina licked her to completion. Emma smiled smugly. Maybe she was a jealous person after all.


End file.
